The Ceremony Of The Roses
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Trowa and Quatre enter into a BDSM relationship, and go through the ancient bonding ritual of the roses. (Rated for minor blood, yaoi, and lime )(Finished!)
1. The Promises Of Two Lovers

The Ceremony Of The Roses  
  
A/N: I was surfing the net for various bits of BDSM information, when I found this beautiful ceremony described in one of the sites. This story, is what came from it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gundam Wing, or from Endless Waltz. I also do not own the website "; . . .Jade wrote this before she died. . . so it is definitely not mine. . . I only got the inspiration for this from there.  
  
Warnings (for this chapter): Sap, Fluff  
  
Pairings: 3x4  
  
Rating (for this chapter): G  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
"I am yours, forever. . ." Quatre replies, weaving his fingers with Trowa's, and looking deeply in to the other pilot's eyes lovingly. It had been 2 years since the war, and the couple's love had been blossoming nicely, turning from a meer friendship, to sheer, unrequited love and devotion. A few months ago, Trowa had found out about this. . . BDSM lifestyle, and it interested him. Reading a couple of the articles, he started getting ideas for what he could do with Quatre.  
  
Discussing it with the Arabian proved to be a much easier task than what he had originally thought, considering that the blonde was heir to the Winner fortune. It was quite simple, and he had loved the idea of being Trowa's submissive. "I pretty much act like a submissive all the time, anyway, right?" he had asked, as the two of them were snuggling together right before going to sleep. "Yes, you do. . . I just wasn't sure if you would be open to the idea, or not. . . considering how powerful you are within your corporation."  
  
"Well, I am very open to the idea. . . I love you, Trowa."  
  
That's how all of it had started, and now, committed to each other fully, it is the night before the ancient ceremony where they will make their love known to their few close friends. They are curled up before the hearth, gazing into the fire, awaiting sleep to creep over them, as they hold one another in the dark.  
  
"I know you are mine, my pet, and I will protect you forever." The latin replies, softly kissing the top of the blonde crown before him, gently holding him tighter. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
A/N: Well, that was fun. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter. And flame me if you must, and if you feel the need, but please let it be constructive criticism, if you don't like something, please suggest how I might fix whatever you think is wrong. Thankyou. 


	2. The Early Morning Flight Of The Doves

The Ceremony Of The Roses  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Well . . . I am dreadfully sorry for the long time in between updates. I swear. . . I updated this thing. . . but then they (fanfic.net). . . lost it! They did it! Them! *points at Fanfic.net* O.o Anywayz. . . yeah, here's the second chapter of "The Ceremony Of The Roses"  
  
Warnings (for this chapter): 3x4 sap, fluff, yaoi-ness, half-naked Quatre (and that's a bad thing? o.O), Naked Trowa (wow, it gets better), Hints towards MalexMale sex, and BDSM, Lime  
  
Rating (for this chapter): R  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
The light shined in the window the next morning, bright and clear into their bedroom. Quatre, who almost always got up first, goes to the window, still clad only in his light blue boxers, looking out towards the new day with hope, and excitement. He and Trowa were going to perform an age old ritual today. . .one that would bind them together forever. Even more important than marriage. . . at least. . . in their lifestyle. The blonde smiles, as he thinks of this, his blue eyes lighting up, as he watches a bird, and its mate on a tree outside of their window, and sighs in contentedness.  
  
Trowa awoke to the pleasant sight of his angel standing in the window, nicely silhouetted against the backdrop of the window. A bit sneakily, but still pleasantly, he gets up off of the bed, completely nude, but not caring for the moment, approaching Quatre. He had been around the blonde naked before, so it didn't really bother him anymore, he had even been in the Sandrock pilot, so there was no reason for them to be shy around each other. He slowly puts his hands upon the silhouetted one's shoulders, placing a soft, featherlight kiss, upon his slave's ear. "Good morning, pet, how are you?"  
  
Smiling, and gently blushing, Quatre turns around, facing his partner, and master, with a soft grin. He still had sleep in his eyes, but that did not take away the love that he had in his face for the other man that was there before him. "I'm fine. . . good morning to you. . . Trowa." He replied, and smiled softly up at the Heavyarms pilot, seemingly stunned because of the raw, complete beauty of the man, this making him blush a bit harder, his cheeks becoming more pink.  
  
Trowa smiled, and lifted up his arms before the blonde, gently placing a collar around the smaller boy's neck, and fastening it securely in the back of the ornament of his ownership that he had bestowed upon him. "This, is yours. . . Quatre. . . this represents my ownership of you." He says, in his nice, deep voice, as he smiled softly, looking into the smaller boy's eyes. 'I wonder. . . does he know how truly beautiful he is?' The Heavyarm's pilot thinks, as he tilts Quatre's head up gently with his index finger, touching his lips to the blonde's.  
  
Closing his eyes softly, the blonde feels Trowa's warm, powerful, yet gentle arms wrap around his small body protectively, as he pressed their lips together. 'Oh. . . Trowa. . . I feel so. . . weak. . . when I am in your arms. . .' He thinks, as his arms go almost placid on the other boy's shoulders, him making a small, delicate-sounding moan into Trowa's lips.  
  
Smiling softly, and seeing that his pet was ready, he slowly delves his tongue into the other's mouth, gently flicking it around, exploring the blonde's mouth, and holding him tighter against his nude body, which seemed to be getting hotter. It was still the early morning. . . so they could afford to. . .  
  
Trowa reached around, grasping the other boy's hands, and putting them behind his back, holding them there, as he pressed his erection against the blonde's growing one. 'That's it. . . I was hoping that you were as excited as I am. . .' Then, slowly bringing up a piece of rope, he binds him gently, yet snuggly, as he brings his hands back up, slowly, to the smaller boys chest, moving one hand around, and squeezing his ass softly, pressing him harder against his erection, making their members rub. He continues to delve his tongue into his pet's mouth, as he grinds roughly against him, closing his eyes, as he prepares to take him, for a final time, before the ceremony commences.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
A/N: *looks at what she just wrote* O.o Uh, well. I hoped that ya'll liked the second chapter! I will update sooner this time! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	3. The Bonding Of Their Souls

The Ceremony Of The Roses  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Well, thankyou for the reviews. I'm actually surprised that I didn't get flamed out of here for what I wrote. (lol) Anywayz. . . I did get inspired today to write this chapter. I hope that ya'll like it. And, as always, reviews are accepted! ^_^  
  
Warnings (for this chapter): Minor Blood. (Like, only a drop or two)  
  
Rating (for this chapter): PG  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Covered in a light blanket of sweat, the two lovers hold one another, panting softly after joining their bodies, and souls. The light of the day, is no longer pale, and fragile, like it is during the morning. It is now strong, streaming in brightly from their window, the sultry, erotic smell of sex hanging in the air.  
  
"Oh. . .Trowa. . . that was-"  
  
"Shhh. . .keep still. . . let's savor this moment."  
  
Quatre nods softly, gently nuzzling into his bastian, his protector and strength, his collar still fastened snuggly around his slim, delicately white neck. This had been the most intense lovemaking session that they had ever had, and had almost thoroughly worn the blonde out. He was tired, but also happy, and contented.  
  
Raising up incremently, Trowa looks over towards the clock, and bites his lip softly. "Pet, we must shower, and get ready." He says softly, gently kissing the blonde on the cheek, and rising up. He had already untied the angel, and didn't need to do that anymore. He goes over to the bathroom that adjoins to their private chamber, and proceeds to take a shower, thinking about what they are going to do in only a few minutes. As the hot water slides down his body, he begins to think. 'Hmm. . .this is a bit like marriage. . .this. . . ritual. It means that we will be bound for all eternity to each other.' He smiled to himself, as he grasps the soap, and proceeds to clean the sweat, and sexual smell off of his features.  
  
Quatre sighs softly, as he waits on his koi to get out of the shower, hearing the running water, and imagining the hot, steamy water going down the Heavyarm pilot's nicely formed, lithe muscles, and down to the bottom of the tub. Surprised, he felt some blood gathering down in certain places of his body. He looks down. 'Uh oh. . .these thoughts are making me hard again. . .' He then proceeded to relieve the situation, before Trowa got out of the shower.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
Then, the blonde finds himself, dressed in a simple shirt and slacks outfit, standing before Trowa, a candle between them to the side, while Duo stands near them, with a chain, ready. Trowa holds a red rose, almost totally open, with the thorns intact, and Quatre holds a white rose, a little more than a bud, with the thorns upon it also, sharp, and ready.  
  
The Heavyarms pilot then reaches around Quatre's neck, and unfastens the collar from him, quickly passing it through the candle, then securing it back to his neck. "Quatre, I promise to protect, guide, and cherish you, for all of eternity from this day forward." He says, as he secures it back to the blonde's neck, snuggly, but still gently.  
  
Quatre tears up a little, as he hears these words come from Trowa's lips, his voice being so soft, yet so sincere, his eyes also reflecting his love, and cherishment, of the smaller, blonde pilot.  
  
Then, with the stem of his red rose, Trowa pricks Quatre's middle finger, and lets two drops of blood fall upon the white petals of the rose that the other boy holds. Quatre then offers the thorns of his rose to the Heavyarm's pilot, watching as the unibang pricks his own finger, and lets two drops of blood fall upon the white rose, one alone, and one on the top of one of Quatre's drops. Then, they both press their fingers together. "I am joined to you by blood, Trowa."  
  
"I am joined to you by blood, Quatre." Trowa replies back, looking into the blue pools of the blonde's eyes, as Duo passes a length of the 8 foot chain through the flame, and wraps it around them.  
  
"Trowa, I will serve, honor, trust, and let you lead me, for all eternity. My soul is bound to yours."  
  
"Quatre, I will love, cherish, protect, and guide you, for all eternity. My soul is bound to yours forever."  
  
The two then touch their roses together, letting the blood from Quatre's kiss Trowa's. Then they exchanged the roses.  
  
They look into each other's eyes, as Duo removes the chain from around them, and wraps it carefully in a cloth, and gives it to them, handing it to Trowa.  
  
A little later in the day.  
  
Then, the ceremony being over, they retreat, with the roses, to their room, putting them in a vase, with the blood still on them. . . remembering their new bond, and waiting for the night, when they will contemplate the new togetherness that they share, and when they will join their bodies, and their souls, after this ceremony that they have been through, together, looking forward to spending the rest of their lives with one another.  
  
` ` ` ` ` To Be Continued. . .  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
A/N: Well. I hope that that was alright. Please review. I want to know what ya'll think! Thanks! Ja ne! 


	4. Forever Yours

The Ceremony Of The Roses  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Well. Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for it taking so long for me to update. I know that you guys wanted more. . .especially a person that has me on their "Favorite Author's" list. Thank you so much for putting me on that. . .I feel so special now! *sheds a tear, then sniffles, and smiles* Anyway, have fun reading this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of it's characters, and this idea of the ceremony of the roses, came from the website:  
  
  
  
A/N: Go there if you want to know where I got the idea from! And I will have a description of what the symbolism of this ceremony means at the end of this chapter!  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
The next morning, they pluck the petals off of the roses, and place them in a jar. Trowa gently hugs Quatre as they do this, and seal it tightly. "In our love, Quatre. . ."  
  
"In our love, Trowa" The blonde replies back, turning to the Heavyarms pilot, and giving him a hug. He still had on the collar, which he would wear from this time on. . .only in the presence of his love though. Not in the presence of anyone else. . .as went their contract.  
  
They then kiss, completing the ceremony of their bonding. . .completing the coming together of their souls.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
A/N: That's it. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. . .and here is the symbolism of the elements that were used in the ceremony.  
  
` ` ` ` `  
  
The Symbolism Revealed The significance of the roses: The white rose, still not in full bloom, symbolizes his submission. The white color represents the purity of his gift, while the still slightly closed petals show that his submission has not come into full bloom. It never will. Submission is ever deepening, ever growing and the submissive will never reach a place where he cannot open a bit more for his Dominant. The red rose, almost fully open, signifies his dominance. The red represents his passion and desire to posses and protect her at all costs, though it may require him to spill his blood to do so. The rose is almost in full bloom to symbolize that he is ready and mature enough to accept the responsibilities required of him. The significance of passing the collar though the flames: In older times, the collar would have been made of metal and heated to a glow and plunged into cold water to temper it after it was burned of all impurities. This action symbolized the removing of all impurities from the circle of ownership provided by the Dominant. All outside influences are burned away in the heat of his desire to protect and defend his submissive. The tempering of the metal that takes place when plunged into cold water shows the strengthening of their commitment by submersion into the waters of life. Today we only symbolize this by passing the collar quickly though the flame, taking care not to damage it.   
  
(Note: The use of an alcohol burner in place of a candle prevents any carbon residue from getting on the collar, although there will probably be none if the action is performed quickly enough.) The significance of the blood: Pricking the finger of the submissive is symbolic of taking his virginity. He has shed blood to give himself completely to him. The drops on the white rose also speak of the same thing. In pricking his own finger, the dominant shows his willingness to shed his blood to protect and defend him by virtue of his ownership. The drops on her rose show that vividly; the drop that falls on his blood covers it and blends with it, thus indicating their union. Pressing the wounds from the thorns together allows their blood to mix, joining them as stongly as their own family blood-lines. They are now of the same flesh and blood. Exchanging the roses is symbolic of their gift of themselves to each other. The significance of the chain: The chain is a series of links that represent all the events that have led them to be joined. Each one interlocks with another to complete the chain. Passing it through the flame symbolizes the purification of all the events in their time together as well as their pasts. All bad things are burned away into forgetfulness and only the good remains. Wrapping the chain around them gives a visual image of the binding together of two souls into one. This chain is never used for anything again, other than in a similar ceremony by the person who receives this chain as a gift. They are often passed down for decades or even centuries and are honored by those fortunate enough to receive such a gift. The significance of the petals: The mixture of the petals signifies the mixing and blending of their lives. Couples often keep them in a decorative jar, once the petals have dried completely. Upon death, a portion of those petals are placed with the body to show a bond that will extend beyond the grave. Many legends are told of roses that have sprung up on the graves of couples who have loved so strongly during their physical lifetime that even in death they sent back evidence of their everlasting love in the form of roses that bloom again on the graves. Copyright©1998 Castle Realm 


End file.
